


october prompts

by hyacinthis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2019, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, October Prompt Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: october 2019i’m focusing on black butler this year rip





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written for black butler since i was like fourteen so please go easy on me if it’s not perfect

“Oh, Claude, it’s beautiful!”

There were a lot of things he could call that ring but beautiful wasn’t one of them. It was another symbol of their contract, nothing more nothing less. To call it beautiful was… Silly, really. Claude didn’t understand and he wasn’t going to pretend to. Was this boy’s naivety just that deep rooted?

“I am glad it pleases you, Your Highness.” He punctuated his sentence with a hand over his heart and a slight bow of the head.

“Of course it pleases me, it’s from my Claude.” The blond smiles, holding his hand to his chest and staring down at the ring affectionately.

_My_ Claude. He doesn’t quite like that either. He isn’t sure if he quite liked this… Child. That’s what he was, a child. With each passing day Claude just became more and more burnt out on him. He was… Something Claude has never dealt with before. Needy, affectionate, completely dependent on him.

Now, Claude was able to work some of Alois’ flaws to his advantage. But, not all of them. Most of them annoyed and confused him, but he kept it under wraps for the most part. This human was just so different so… Not worth it, really. He was bored.

“I’ll have to think of some way to repay you.” Alois said, rubbing his boot on a spot of carpet in front of him. 

“There’s no need.” 

“No, really. I have to thank you for this gift it’s.. It’s breathtaking.”

_It’s a ring._

He takes a few steps towards the dark haired butler, reaching up and gripping onto the lapels of his suit. Claud stares down at him, unfazed as he merely lets out a quiet sigh.

“Let me repay you, Claude.” He says, batting his blonde eyelashes at him.

Claude reaches down, taking Alois’ smaller hands in his. He slowly pulls his hands from his lapels then takes a step back.

“I should go see how dinner is coming along. I’ll send Hannah to set the table for you.” Claude says before turning on his heel, leaving Alois slouched in disappointment.

_It’s just a ring._ Claude thinks as he leaves. _How stupid_


	2. Mindless

When Anne Barnett saw her nephew again, the nephew everyone presumed dead, she didn’t know what to think. Here stood the only living evidence of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive. Beaten, bruised, and… Was that an eyepatch?

There weren’t words to describe how happy she was. She would rather him be hurt than dead or worse. But no, Ciel was alive. Ciel was _here_ and he was a reminder that the Phantomhives were still standing.

She didn’t recognize the butler he brought along with him. Tall, dark, handsome, but ever so strange. He didn’t speak, just smiled politely when Anne looked over to him. But there was his aura, this dark energy that came rolling off of him in buckets. And Anne didn’t like it. She certainly didn’t want it around her nephew but… That was a conversation for another time.

“Ciel, my darling.” She had said, voice breaking.

She threw her arms around the child, hugging him tight to her chest. Ciel was never one for affection. When he was very young, he was always in her lap or his parent’s laps. Always asking for hugs or to be carried or just to be doted on. But, he slowly grew out of that, as most young men do.

Anne wasn’t expecting a hug, but she wasn’t expecting the way his arms dangled by his sides, the way she could just barely feel him breathing. He didn’t feel human almost like something ungodly, a corpse brought back from the dead. She pulled him closer, squeezing him until she heard some of his bones pop and he instinctively twitched.

“I’m so happy you’re alive,” she said as she pulled away, cupping his cheeks in her hands. “What happened to your eye, my darling?”

His eye was like a glass orb, blankly staring back at her, void of any feeling or thought. She swallowed hard, her heart rate speeding up. This wasn’t right, something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. He shrugged his shoulders, glancing over to look at the butler he brought along with him. Anne followed his gaze before looking back down at her nephew. Oh, something was not right.

This wasn’t a normal numbness one experienced after a traumatic event. It wasn’t Ciel’s usual, thoughtful quiet. This was something else he was… Mindless. He was nothing. The shell of the child that he once was.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m using Inktober 2019 bc idk of any october writing prompts oof,,,  
pls leave me some comments if you liked this! i love readin em


End file.
